


Expecting

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Expecting

“I’m fine. I can walk…well waddle. You don’t need to coddle me all the time, me and the baby are really tough.” I laughed, holding my hand across my mouth. Fernando took no notice and kept his arm securely around me as he guided me into the reception of the hospital’s maternity unit. We were going for one of our final scans, my belly was protruding quite a lot now and impeded some of my daily living tasks, like putting on socks now that was really difficult with a bump.

“Don’t forget to mention the back pain.” He guided me to the desk and checked us in to our appointment. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Stop fussing so much, honestly. Everything is fine.”

“We’re about to find out at least.” The walk to the consultation room was longer than anticipated, and we got lost going down some corridors that weren’t right and having to loop back. I had to stop a few times because I was experiencing shortness of breath, one of the great side effects of having a small person pressing on your organs.

“It’s right there, it’s fine. I can make it.” He was about to call for a nurse, he had that look on his face. I wondered if he had always been so worried about everything or if it was a new trait because he was about to become a father.

One of the nurses did come out, we might have just been slightly late due to getting lost. She came over to me with a smile on her face and guided us to into the consultation room and even got me a pillow to put beneath my lower back for the hard-ish bed I would have to lie on to get the scan.

I felt nervous and actually a little cold, as I rolled up my shirt to expose my protruding baby bump. The window seemed to be slightly ajar at the top quite high up and it was causing a slight chill.

That was nothing compared to the gel that the nurse applied to my skin next. “Oooh! That’s cold.” I mumbled.

“Sorry, it tends to be a little chilly at first.” The nurse said apologetically as she massaged the gel around a little bit, it was quite a thick layer, and Fernando laughed at it because it looked like the blueberry jam that he sometimes bought. I didn’t remember it ever being that blue before.

Then she pressed a button on the screen beside me and it lit up. Fernando nearly lunged out of his chair on my other side until he realised there was nothing on the screen yet because she hadn’t started the scan. The three of us laughed softly in unison.

“I’m going to start now, ok?” she asked.

I grabbed Fernando’s hand and held it tightly, nodding to her to begin.

She pressed the cold plastic ultrasound device against my skin and I shivered, forgetting to look towards the screen for a second.

“Lovely strong heart beat.” She mumbled.

I think we were both relieved to hear that. I felt a tear threaten to spill in the corner of my eye, and Fernando held my hand ever tighter.

“Did you want to find out the sex today?” she asked. She moved the device around the bump a little more until she had the clearest picture of the baby. I had my eyes glued to the screen and was listening to the thump of the heart beat so intently that I nearly didn’t hear her.

Fernando looked at me and gave a little nod.

“The baby’s in a good position. It won’t be hard to tell” she said, looking at the screen and then me.

I exchanged glances with Fernando and small nods. We’d spoken briefly about whether we wanted to know before the birth or not, this felt like a good time to find out, before I forced him to paint the nursery.

“We’d like to know please.” I said softly.

She nodded.

“It’s a very healthy baby girl. Congratulations.” She grinned at us.

I felt all of the air leave my lungs as I turned to Fernando. He had expressed a wish to have a daughter, he wanted to spoil her.

“It’s what you wanted.” I whispered to him.

“I know, I can’t wait to be her daddy. My princesa.” He cooed.

I nearly melted right to the bed at that moment.

“Thank you.” I said to the nurse. I knew it was her job and she saw hundreds of couples, but this was our moment. “Thank you.”


End file.
